Disappearance
by Blue Lightning Streak
Summary: The sequel to Another Ghost Whisperer. Laura and Norman are just friends now, but when ghosts all over the world begin to disappear, who is to blame? And who is the mysterious boy that just moved in? Read on to find out! I don't own anything except for Laura.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Another Ghost Whisperer, Disappearance. Check out my community, ParaNorman Chronicles for even more stories featuring Laura and Norman! Enjoy! P.S. Due to writing another_ story, I won't be updating this story for a few weeks._

* * *

Chapter One

Laura's P.O.V.

"Dad, when is Daniel coming to visit again?" I asked urgently and yet excitedly at the same time.

Daniel was my older brother, he's a messenger for ghosts all around the world. He barely ever comes home, but when he does, he prefers to come to my Dad's house. Mom's a bit grumpy for his taste. Ever since the big "incident", things have been going pretty smoothly. I couldn't wait for Daniel to come home! He was pretty young to be a messenger, fifteen-years old to be exact. I am fourteen now, and Daniel had emailed me saying he had got me something as a late-birthday present.

"For the last time! Daniel's coming next week!" Dad sighed.

I just can't wait to tell Norman!

* * *

Norman's P.O.V.

Laura's been acting pretty typical these days. Hanging out with girls, keeping up with the latest trends, you know, girl stuff. But today at school, she told me her brother was coming to Blithe Hollow. It didn't really matter much to me, so I just shrugged. Things have been complicated since the "incident" with her mom, Loretta. We were previously dating, but we broke up since we both just wanted to be friends. Neil was a bit disappointed in this.

"So now she's... Single?" Neil texted me, albeit eagerly.

"Yes and you don't stand a chance." I texted back, laughing.

"Oh yes I do!" he sounded like he was protesting, although I guess I'll never know since this was on a phone.

"Yak yak yak." I texted back while grinning.

Laura and I were done with all that crazy adventure stuff now, but it was only a matter of time when a new adventure came about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated for like…umm… 3 months? Anyways, let the adventure begin! I promise you guys to never leave this story in the attic again! (P.S. Laura's brother isn't the boy mentioned in the summary!)

Laura's P.O.V:

"Daniel!" I cried as Daniel strode into the house.

His dirty blond hair was tousled and wind blown. And his gray eyes drowsy.

"Hey, Laura…" he yawned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Daniel mumbled.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Norman greeted him with a slight smile. One look at Norman told Daniel: "Bad influence! Laura, stay away from this crazy dude!"

But instead, Daniel simply frowned.

"Hey, Laura, is this your friend?" Daniel asked.

I eagerly hopped over to the door, my dark hair bouncing around my face.

"This is my brother, Daniel!" I smiled at Norman.

Norman's smile faded, then he extended his hand towards Daniel.

"I'm… Norman…" Norman began.

"I'm… Daniel…" Daniel stammered.

Boys, so shy, so sometimes-deadly.

Norman turned to me.

"Laura, have you seen Aggie lately?" Norman asked, chewing his lip.

"No… not lately." I shrugged.

His face turned into a worried expression. I laughed.

"Don't worry! It won't be like… like our previous… umm… adventure." I laughed.

Norman chuckled, still, he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Daniel cleared his throat.

"So, you came to simply ask my sis a question and leave?" he asked rudely.

I jabbed Daniel in the shoulder with my elbow and grinned at Norman.

"Let's go to the park!" I suggested quickly.

"You guys go ahead. I need to unpack." Daniel said.

I nodded, then skipped out the door.

"You sure are happy today." Norman commented.

"Yep!" I grinned.

Suddenly, we both stopped. Norman's expression changed to a darker one.

"You've changed, Laura. Like, you've become more cheerful ever since our adventure." he whispered.

I stare at him. Have I really become so cheerful enough to let him notice?

"It's just Daniel. I'm just excited… don't worry. I'm still who I am." I grinned widely.

Norman suppressed a smile.

"Stop grinning at me like that. And why do you want to hang out with your jerk brother more than me?" he blurted out.

I didn't want to start an argument, so I just went along with it.

"Jerk stands for junior educated rich kid!" I grinned.

Norman grunted, then turned the other way.

"I'm going home. We can chat later." he said.

Somehow, the last sentence sounded like a huge lie.


End file.
